This invention relates to the use of cyclic and bridged cyclic somatostatin analogs as local anti-inflammatory agents for the treatment of inflammatory and allergic conditions such as, for example, psoriasis, eczema, seborrhea, and the like.
Cyclic and bridged cyclic somatostatin analogs are known compounds and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,518 and 4,235,886 and in European Application No. 83,111,747.8. In these U.S. Patents and the European Patent Application, these compounds are stated to be capable of inhibiting the release of glucogen, insulin, and growth hormone and reducing gastric secretions.